


My PA 车4

by LMDDD



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMDDD/pseuds/LMDDD





	My PA 车4

没人敢随意的来敲Tony Stark的门，也就没人会知道在那Stark大厦的最高层的卫生间里他们的大Boss正进行着热火朝天的性爱。  
激情过后，Tony吃饱喝足，细心的帮着男孩清理着内里的乳白色浊液。  
“下班后去停车场等我，我带你去吃饭。”  
Tony手指还在小穴内伸缩着，所以Peter非常不理解为何男人要在这种时候讨论夜晚的安排。  
Peter极其不乐意，扭过头去，昨日和Tony吃饭的场景还历历在目。对Peter来说，那可不是“难堪”一词就能说得过去的。  
“我...我今晚也许要加班...在您这的这些时间我耽搁了许多工作......啊！”  
显然，Peter的回答引起了男人强烈的不满，男人在小穴内的手指狠狠的往男孩的G点猛戳，让男孩惊得连连呻吟。  
Tony真的很烦躁也很无奈，男孩什么时候才能意识到自己的“男朋友”就是公司大老板，他一个小员工的工作方面的事根本不需要愁好吗。  
“再给你一次答应我的机会。”Tony拿出了手指，扯了些纸巾在男孩小穴外轻轻的擦拭着。  
Peter被威胁的委屈极了，只得抿着薄薄的嘴唇，低声说了句好。  
“吃完后带你去见May。”Tony单膝蹲下身去，帮男孩穿好了内裤与西装裤。  
站起身来，就看见男孩狗狗眼里闪烁着惊喜的光芒。  
“这真的是太好了！我已经三天没见她了！”Peter笑得露齿，“谢谢你！Mr.Stark！”  
Tony突然心跳漏了一拍。  
啥玩意，我Tony Stark会因为小孩的一个笑和一个狗狗眼就心动成这样？什么时候变得这么没定力了？  
但Tony还是一把把男孩拉了过来抵在墙上又一个深吻。

.


End file.
